sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chhota Bheem Kung Fu Dhamaka
| narrator = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | released = | studio = Green Gold Animations | distributor = Yash Raj Films | runtime = 97 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi English | budget = | gross = }} Chhota Bheem Kung Fu Dhamaka is a 2019 Indian animation film based on the characters Chhota Bheem and his friends. This is the 4th theatrical movie of Chhota Bheem. The film will be distributed by Yash Raj Films and to be released in two different languages Hindi and English in 2D and 3D version. Plot Bheem now stronger than ever is in the kingdom of China, participating in the emperor's annual martial arts competition. The world's top fighters have assembled there and Bheem has his whole gang of friends from Dholakpur with him. In the middle of the fight, Zuhu an evil part demon and nephew to the emperor returns after being banished with the intention of kidnapping Princess Kia, the daughter of the Emperor . Bheem gives a chase over rooftops and treacherous ravines but Zuhu disappears with the princess. Bheem is up against it, but with his friends and the complete support from the emperor and their people, Bheem goes after Zuhu, along the way freeing the people Zuhu held as his slaves and rescuing princess Kia earning love and respect in the land of the dragon. Characters Regular characters * Bheem— Bheem has been training in the martial art of Kung Fu. King Indraverma wanted Bheem to go to China and take part in the world's most prestigious martial arts event. * Chutki— Long time friend, Chutki always has a nugget of wisdom up her sleeve. She is the brains to the brawn of the team. * Raju— Slightly older than a toddler, Raju is as enthusiastic and fearless as Bheem. * Jaggu— Bheem's compatriot from Dholakpur, the talking walking monkey knows how to kick a leg both in a fight and while having fun. * Kalia— Bheem's lifelong friend and troublemaker, Kalia loves food and a good fight. He takes part in the Kung Fu competition and gets beaten. * Dholu Bholu— The twins are the young jokesters of the gang from Dholakpur, more buddies of Kalia but equally a part of Bheem's gang from Dholakpur. Film specific characters * Ming – A naughty young lad, street smart, a martial art student, a friend to Kia's and a friend of Bheem and gang who are the emperor's guests from Dhoalkpur. Brave Ming puts his life on the line to rescue princess Kia. * Kia — a Daughter to emperor Jian, queen of dragon land, princess Kia is the life and blood of the kingdom of China. She is a happy child until Zuhu returns to China. * Zuhu A long thin scar runs on Zuhu's face, reminding him of the day when his uncle emperor Jian kicks him out of the kingdom, abolishing him for life. In Zuhu's mind, he had always been the heir to the throne. But then the dragon lords chose Kia and Zuhu burning with rage one night picked up a knife and raised it on baby Kia. Emperor Jian stopped him, broken all of their years together and banished Zuhu from the kingdom. But after years of planning, plotting, learning, Zuhu is more powerful than ever, a part demon who could summon dark forces at his will. This time he is taking princess Kia and all the powers she possesses and no one in the entire kingdom can stop him. * Emperor Jian — A decades-old act of mercy by emperor Jian comes back to haunt him when his nephew returns and kidnaps Jian's daughter Kia. The once mighty emperor of China is now a heartbroken man. References External links * Category:Indian animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:Indian films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Chhota Bheem Category:Films distributed by Yash Raj Films Category:Indian martial arts films Category:Kung fu films Category:Animated action films Category:Films set in China